In recent years, a mixed-mounting of various circuits is utilized in view of various demands such as a shortened chip-interface delay, a lowered cost per circuit board, a lowered cost in design and development of a circuit board and the like. A mixed-mounting technology for mounting memory and logic has become one of the important technologies. However, such a mixed-mounting technology presents problems that result in complex processes and higher costs for manufacturing ICs.